The Fork in the Road
by Never-chan
Summary: Kohaku Sohma is the son of Tohru and Yuki after a one-night stand. Though he doesn’t possess the form of a Juunishi he has a curse of his own. But what could be so horrible, that his mother fled, and what would happen when he met his family?


**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**The Fork in the Road**

_Prologue_

**By: Vampira, the damned**

_-_

_-_

_Fruits Basket_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

(Start)

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Beijing, China **

_-_

_-_

"_KOHAKU SOHMA! PAY ATTENTION" _screamed the esteemed blonde as she slammed the textbook onto the table causing the youth to jump in surprise

"Wha?"

"_Kohaku! You have lost concentration once again! What will your mother think if you fail this course" _screeched the woman loudly and the boy known as Kohaku blinked rapidly

"Eh?"

"_Kohaku!" _cried the woman exasperated, her blonde curls flooded over her face as she buried it deep within her arms. She was so tried of going over square roots at least twelve times a day when her student wasn't even pay attention

She swore, if it weren't for the boy's mother paying her so much to private tutor into home schooling she would of gave up months ago

"I'm sorry, Kanna. I will try to pay attention more when you are talking" said the boy quietly, his emerald orbs shot downwards and the woman sighed eyeing the boy

_-_

He had smooth silky raven locks that were ragged and tied back in a small pony tail and steal grey eyes. His complexion was not to perfect, as he was pale and looked as if he had never been touched by the sun. Which was in many ways were true

Cause as beautiful he looked, and no matter how alive he was for thirteen years old. He was cursed

**-**

Kanna sighed at the sincerity of the boy, another trait of his mothers. The blonde frowned as she pushed away a platinum lock from her view. Taking one last look she resumed her position and picked up her book from the table

"Very well Kohaku, we shall continue your studies but your mother will hear of this," said Kanna sternly and he nodded meekly ducking his head down to his text

And with that the duo resumed there studies though Kanna couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy, after all his mother worked him very hard and he had all these expectations to fulfill also

"Kanna?"

"Hn…"

"You seemed to space out, would you like me to continue reading from the Roman's downfall?" asked Kohaku innocently and Kanna smiled gratefully

"Thank you"

He just nodded and pulled his text book closer to his body before his voice was focused with the reading of Roman's great down fall,

But yet again Kanna's mind wandered as she pretended to follow along in her book. She would have to speak with Mrs. Honda soon

**-**

**-**

"Hello Tomoyo I need to speak with Honda-san" said Kanna as she approached the studies great oak door, where two guards stood on each side and Tomoyo the Lady of the Honda house's body guard who sat idly in a chair polishing her gun

"Why hello Kanna- dearest! What brings you to this end of the manor? Honda-san is rather busy at the moment and has no time for the likes of you" said Tomoyo smugly her violet curls were twisted into a waterfall on top her head that cascaded down her back freely. Tomoyo had always been the prettier one of the two sisters and the most successful too, as you can see she Kanna Hayata was stuck baby-sitting Kohaku 24/7

Why was life always unfair to the youngest?

"Don't lie Tomoyo, I know Honda-san has plenty of time to hear about her son's progress in his studies so let me threw or you'll be sorry" said Kanna coldly and Tomoyo yawned very cat like

"Very well dear sister, just this once I suppose. But next time you will not be so fortunate" said Tomoyo lazily as she waved a hand and the two guards opened the large doors for her and Tomoyo went back to polishing her gun

"Thank you Tomoyo" she said quietly but only received a grunt from the other woman before she headed into her boss's layer

"Kanna- chan! What news do you bring me of my son's behavior?" asked the chipper Tohru Honda, formally known as lady of the house and heiress of the Honda Empire

"Hello Honda-san…"

"Bah! Kanna how many times do I have to tell you call me Tohru! Honestly you and everyone else to so strung up formalities - you're just like your sister" said Tohru grumpily as she folded her arms over her small chest with a pout

For thirty years old, Tohru still indefinitely acted like a child

**-**

"My apologizes Tohru-chan" said Kanna bowed her head and Tohru unfolded her arms

"You're forgiven, now please go on about my Kohaku, is he doing well?" asked Tohru with the slightest tint of adoration and love in her voice as she spoke of her son

"Oh yes, remarkably well. Actually this is a different matter- I known we've danced around the subject before but I fear we must talk again. True Kohaku's studies are excellent he is at least three grades above any normal child his age and will be done his schooling in the next two years if he focuses but …" her voice faded as she watched the woman across from her, her face was passive and her watery coloured orbs held no emotion

The air was so tense right now; Kanna didn't even notice she has holding her breath

"Let me guess, although his studies may be excellent he is still not a hundred percent there. He's often day dreaming and from the odd pale of his skin it makes you wonder if he has ever seen daylight, am I right? And you wish to take him out if not for a little while" said Tohru as she folded her hands to rest her chin upon.

Emotionless eyes that once held so much life and hope. Were dull as they bore into Kanna's soul, chilling her

"Um – yes"

Tohru just nodded and Kanna found herself waiting in anticipation for her mistress' reply

**-**

"Very well- I shall set up a date for where ever you think is necessary for his next lesson but I shall be accompanying you - dismissed" said Tohru and Kanna smiled faintly knowing she had succeeded

"Thank you Ms. Honda, Kohaku will be rather pleased of the news I bring him" said Kanna as she stood to bow before leaving

"Oh and Kanna!"

"Yes Honda-san?" asked the blonde turning back

"Tell Kohaku that I miss him" said Tohru and Kanna nodded before she disappeared threw the double oak doors.

**-**

Since she had only been working here a couple months, Kanna had yet to learn what the Honda Family was all about,

Like why was Tohru's last name Honda, when Kohaku's was Sohma

And what ever happened to the master of the house, and who was Kohaku's father?

And why did everyone who worked under the Honda's must be qualified in both Japanese and Chinese – but she figured that it was because Tohru was from Japan originally. But if that was so then how come she –never- talked about it or her past?

As well as why was Kohaku home schooled and supposed to finish his schooling early? And what did he do when he had his "special classes" with his mother and her sister

Why did Kohaku look so sick looking, and why did Ms. Honda keep him that way when it could easily be fixed?

And most importantly (something she had found out a month ago but just couldn't place it) was what was the secret that everyone in the manor seemed to know that she didn't – just because she didn't live here didn't mean they could exclude her in everything

And that bothered her

**-**

In fact she was so wound up in her thoughts about the mysterious Honda family that she didn't even notice that she was now (once again) standing in front of Kohaku's study, she frowned but made her way threw

Unlike Ms. Honda's doors, there were no guards since it made Kohaku a little nerve wrecking. Sometimes she just wanted to pick up that boy and take him far, far away from here and these secrets

"Kanna you're back" exclaimed the boy as he threw something behind his back and Kanna pretended not to notice, he was after all a thirteen year old boy he could be looking at something all kids his age do

"Yes I am, did you finish your algebra exercises?" questioned Kanna as she took her seat at the desk and he nodded passing the booklet to her, with a quick glance Kanna flipped threw the pages where once blank questions now had neatly printed numbers with solutions

"Very good, so have you finished your essay on the British migrating over to Canada and the states?" asked Kanna and he nodded again pulling out a thick black folder where all his work was organized into sections

At times like these, it made a teacher proud

"I found the whole exchange rather fascinating and I can't wait till we get into the revolution and such" said Kohaku quietly and Kanna smiled, funny cause she didn't

"Yes, well it's very good work Kohaku- you're doing very well in this course so the revolution should be coming sooner then you think" said Kanna but the youth seemed the be distracted again and she sighed watching him steadily

"Kanna?" he asked after a few minutes of silence

"Yes?"

"What- what did my mother have to say?" he asked barely above a whisper and Kanna was lucky this was such a big room cause what normally wouldn't be heard, echoed threw out the hallow space

"Don't worry Kohaku she is very proud of you" said Kanna as she placed a hand on his and he seemed to tense at her touch, but she did nothing "And she said that for next class she would arrange a trip for you to go to the zoo"

Nodding Kohaku pulled his hand away and gathered up his notes and such as when a knock on the door came

"Come in" yelled Kanna as she also turned away to gather up her notes

"Hey Koha! Ready to go?" asked a smooth voice as both looked up to see Tomoyo leaning against the doorframe and Kanna smirked but said nothing

"Hai Tomoyo-chan, I just need to get my things" said Kohaku and Tomoyo nodded as he disappeared out the door to his room

**-**

"So dear sister, how is everything going?" asked Tomoyo in a bored tone as she strode over and sat a top of the oak table

"Fine, Kohaku is a great pleasure to work with- he has the determination and will power to achieve great things and I only plan on aiding him" said Kanna not looking up, she knew her sister was here for another purpose other than gathering Kohaku for his work outs

"I see- well Honda- san told me to tell you to back off. We can't afford for him to be having all these silly ideas in his head. He's already got his future set" said Tomoyo coldly and Kanna looked up startled

Never had she seen the cold side of her sister, sure they fought and exchanged nasty insults but never this

"Honda-san told you this, or are you saying this on your behave?" asked Kanna as Amethyst met Amber orbs

"Both" said Tomoyo not daring to break the gaze and Kanna frowned breaking the silence

"What is everyone hiding from me?" she asked just above a whisper and Tomoyo smirked

**-**

"Hey Tomo, you ready?" asked Kohaku from the doorway, he knew the two sisters tended to fight a lot so he thought it an excellent opportunity to break it apart

"Yes Koha, just go down to the training room I'll meet you there" said Tomoyo breaking the stare for a second to give the boy a reassuring smile and he nodded before heading off again

"I warn you Kanna, stay out of this it's for your own good"

"But – "

"Goodbye sister" said Tomoyo as she waved a hand over her head before disappearing also

**-**

Kanna humped as she sunk down into the chair that was conveniently there to catch her fall

'_**What the hell is going on here?'**_

**-**

**-**

**Tokyo, Japan **

_-_

"_MAMA! Ayumi is trying to kill me again!" _squealed a young six year old with mahogany hair was sticking out in every other way, his cinnamon danced with fear and excitement

**-**

Kagura sighed as she picked up her son, trying to soothe his breathing "Shh, Keiichi. It's alright – tell mommy what really happens"

But all she got was her son's face in her chest, and she refrained from rolling her eyes. Sometimes the boy was –too- much like his father

_-_

"_MOTHER! KEIICHI WAS IN MY PERSONAL THINGS AGAIN!"_

Scratch that, her twelve-year-old daughter; Ayumi was too much their father.

"_MOM! YOU WON''T LET HIM GET AWAY WITH IT THIS TIME?"_ yelled Ayumi as she stormed into the kitchen full fury. Her chocolate curls that fell to her waist in a thick braid was swinging dangerously as she shook with anger. And her cold ice blue eyes now held a fire of hatred for her little brother and Keiichi gulped

"No dear, I won't - now please go wash up dinner will be ready in ten minutes" said Kagura as she put her son down and shoed both children out of the room, before she picked up the phone and speed dialed her husband's number

_Ringing _

_-_

_Once_

_-_

_Twice_

_-_

_Three times _

**-**

'_**Come on Kyo, you lazy bastard pick up the frigging phone!'**_

_-_

Four times

**-**

Five…

**-**

"Hello, Kyo here –"

"_KYO SOHMA! YOU FUCKIN BUGGERED OFF AGAIN LEAVING ME WITH THE TWO TROUBLE MAKERS! HOW THE HELL TO YOU EXPECT ME TO COOK YOUR DINNER WHEN THEY'RE ALWAYS FIGHTING ANOTHER!"_ screeched Kagura into the phone and Kyo had to hold the receiver an arm's length away from his ear

He had a small feeling his wife was a tad pissed

"Kagura, honey I'm sorry but the twins wanted to go out and you were still asleep and I didn't want to bother you so I took them over to the mansion" said Kyo in a hopeful tone that his loving wife would stop her yelling

Kagura sighed, she guessed she -should- forgive him, after all he did that there youngest children and last (thank god) out for the day and the twins; Kokoro and Miyako were always a handful since they needed a lot of attention for three year olds. "Fine- but will you be home for dinner? It's already set out"

There was a loud snicker on the other side "hell yeah I'll be home, in fact turn around"

**-**

There was the sound of a dial tone and Kagura frowned as she did as told only to come face to face with her husband, flaming orange hair and all

"_KYO!" _

"Gaw- Kag, can't- breathe!" gasped Kyo as her wife squeezed the living day light out of his torso

"Opps"

"Thank you" he muttered as he held his stomach protectively and Kagura flushed

**-**

"_MAMA, MAMA, MAMA!" _cried two little voice as Kagura looked up just in time to catch two flying blobs of orange that flung into her arms in greeting

She smiled warmly looking down at the identical twins (minus there gender) both had flaming orange hair like there father and while Kokoro looked and acted just like a chibi version of Kyo, Miyako held her mothers dignity. Still she had orange hair tied in to pigtails and cinnamon coloured eyes but for such a young age she held her mothers serenity and grace. (Which unfortunately for Kyo also her loud mouth and hyper side)

"Hey you two, did you have fun at the Sohma mansion?" asked Kagura and both nodded eagerly

"_Guess what! Daddy brought home Uncle Yuki, Ritsu, Haru, Momiji, Ayame, Shigure, Hiro and Aunt Kisa, and Eri and all of our cousins!"_ yelled Keiichi as he ran into the kitchen and everyone's head poked in

"_KYO!"_ yelled Kagura to her husband who just shrugged as he sunk back to his corner and Kougra narrowed her eyes, ah well good thing she always made enough to feed an army

**-**

"Hey Kag!" yelled Momiji as he waltzed into the room with his two year old son; Hojou in his arms. That looked just like a miniature model of him. While his wife Eri was by his side

"Oh hey Momiji – well you mine a well make yourselves at home while I get everything ready" said the brunette quietly, and they all grinned doing as told.

Her family was a bunch of moochers

**-**

"Hey thanks Kag, you're the best" said Kyo as he was about to leave when she stopped him trusting the twins into his arms and sticking Keiichi by his side

"And after that you also have to deal with your oldest daughter" said Kagura sternly and Kyo nodded, gulping back fear that he dared not show in front of his wife. After all it would destroy his ego and reputation

But over the years, like it or not. He'd become softer

**-**

Kagura sighed as she turned back to the kitchen to pull out more plates and bowls, but her mind couldn't help but wander to what her family and life had become,

_**-**_

_Momiji_ as you know was no longer a little kid dressed in a girls sailor uniform anymore. He'd grown and at 28 owned a corporation that was joined by his fathers. Together they worked side by side. While his wife; Eri worked as his secretary (the two had met Momiji's final year in high school and was lucky enough to convince Akito to let them marry, but only if they lived in the Sohma complex) and they also had a kid, Hojou who just turned two a while ago. But though Momiji many look older he still acted very much like a child

_Haru_ was 29 and with a story of heart break. When he was in collage he had married a woman secretly behind Akito's back after getting her pregnant. The marriage lasted a total of two months before she died in childbirth of his now six-year-old daughter, Mara. Since then Haru liked to keep to him self a lot but he was always there when the little girl needed him. But since his late wife's death he moved out to the city and lived in an expensive condo where he also worked for his own law firm.

_Hiro_ who was 26 had finally married _Kisa_ and they had also, been condemned to live in the Sohma house with Momiji and Eri. They had a son, Miroku already born a few months after Hojou. And were expecting there daughter; Kaede any day now. Hiro was a real estateagent as he was good as selling anything even if it was crap and Kisa had her own Café down town

_Ritsu_, who was 34 never seemed to find his soul mate like the other but Kougra still thought him very much a good parent in fact she had made the cross-dresser a godmother/father four times over. And sadly Akito once again had the monkey Juunishi in his clutches as Ritsu stayed put at the manor working as a bouncer in a near by club

_Shigure_, age 49 now was a famous writer worldwide. Though he still lived at his small cottage after everyone moved out though he was not alone. Turned out two years before any one ever moved in with Shigure he had a small fling resulting in his 15 year old daughter, who he had only gained custody of when she was 11

_Ayame_, same age still owned his precious dress shop where he lived and worked though he was engaged to a young lass named; Kagome (though he was certain that he –didn't- want ANY kids)

_Hatori_, though not here to day (probably taking care of Akito since the head clan had been feeling more weaker than usual lately) was still a doctor though had his own business now in which he prided himself greatly. Though he never did find in his heart to love again

The cruel clan leader, had surprising lived to 32 and didn't show any signs of dying soon. When the trio had gotten out of high school, _Akito _had finally convinced Yuki to come back and live at the manor. But Akito seemed to know something more and whatever it was it kept him alive and also Yuki closer

And last, dear sweet _Yuki _– the years had done well to him as he was more masculine and in touch with his powers as the second clan head than ever before. Though he did not have luck in love, as a year after graduating from Kaibara High School the girl known as Tohru Honda disappeared. She was just gone, didn't even leave a note to Yuki her fiancé at the time. He was heart broken and fell into depression soon after it wasn't until a small high school reunion a couple years later (five to be exact) that he seemed to brighten up. You see in high school Yuki had a small thing with Hanajima Saki. Turns out that small thing came something more when Hana gave birth to there daughter; Noriko.

But as you all know, that didn't go so well with Akito (as if it did she would be here today) the cold hearted Sohma head ordered Hatori to erase Hana's memories and sent her back to America.

I don't think Yuki ever recovered, cause soon after he told Hatori to erase his memories also. But he now lived somewhat semi happy with his eight-year-old daughter and as one of the top businessmen in all of Tokyo. Running his software company that pulled in millions

**-**

Kagura smiled at the thought, she herself worked as an aerobics teacher down at the gym while she juggled four kids. And lucky for them Akito had taken pity and built them a cottage somewhat like Shigure's on the Sohma's large land, since he never fully accepted Kyo into the zodiac's inner ring.

And for some odd reason Kagura had a feeling that this had had something to do with that secret that Akito kept again, but she would never know if it were true or not

Meanwhile Kyo was is league with Yuki as partners. It was amazing what time could do to tarnish that rivalry

**-**

"_BAKA NEKO THAT WAS MY FAVOUITE SUIT!"_

"_SHUDDUP YOU STUPID RAT!"_

**-**

Okay maybe time hadn't tarnished it completely but it wasn't as bad when Tohru Honda was still around, in some ways her disappearance had done well as it only brought the Sohma's closer together. And helped them grow as they all knew she would not like to see them crying over her.

But in others it was worse than the curse, Tohru had been the only one whole truly accepted all of them for who they were. She looked pass the curse and saw there true selves. She even helped Akito release some of his anger a bit

She sighed,

_'**I wonder if you're doing as well as I am Tohru, though I may of never of said it you were a great friend and the closest thing to family I have ever had'**_

**-**

**-**

**Beijing, China**

**-**

"_PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER BOY! YOU NEED TO FOCUS MORE!" _screamed Tomoyo continued to manically push buttons so electron targets shot out of the walls in the training room

"I'm trying" growled Kohaku as he brought his sword back down on a jumping target in the form of a small stuffed jack rabbit

"Well try harder!" yelled Tomoyo threw the microphone, as she was in the other room watching and operating the targets from behind the glass wall

Kohaku just ignored her as he rolled out of the way of an arrow **_'shit, when did mother approve of Tomoyo to make this with live ammo' _**

**-**

Tomoyo's insane laughter was heard from the speakers and Kohaku sweat dropped, of course

His mother would never approve of such a thing, Tomoyo just did it cause she was cruel and sadistic

"Kohaku! Tomoyo stop this madness right now!" yelled Tohru as she pulled the plug on the machine and stormed into the training room, her servants in tow

Kohaku felt a little weary as he collapsed into his mother's arms, a cold sweat broke over his body and all he could hear was the beating of her heart mingled with the pounding in his cheat

His mother's loving tone was masked with worry and concern as she yelled orders to everyone while giving a good tongue lashing to Tomoyo. And serves her right, the crazy bitch tried to shoot him with arrows and what not

**-**

His world was growing faint as he could barely keep his eyes open to look around his surroundings, recognized faces he had seen all his life

_Sora Mizuki_ knelt compressing a wet cloth to his head. The small red haired woman was his mother's first maid and wherever she was the maid was in tow. But Kohaku knew better than anyone that Sora was one of his mother's closest friends and thought of her as an older sister

Beside her was _Yui_ Higurashi his mother's manservant; he helped her out a lot and from what he heard from his mother that Yui was like his father when he was a baby. But now only thought of neon haired man as a big brother. He wore his usual emotional mask but held Tohru's hand firmly in his. Kohaku also knew that Yui had strong feelings for his mother but never said anything of it.

(Also he grew up a servant his whole life and was a gift from Akito to Tohru)

On the other side of his mother was her driver, _Yamato Akizuki_. His blonde locks and dazzling ice blue eyes was not something a woman would want to pass up as he was admired by every female in the manor (in which there were very few) he had a muscular arm clamped around his mothers waist and Kohaku almost felt sorry for Yui knowing he had competition for his mothers heart

Though his head was resting in his mother's lap (he had somehow been positioned to lay on his back) to his other side was _Rin Genzo_, she was a nurse in training and was also his personal health care worker. Though she was mostly with his mother in the exercise room. Rin was small for a 22-year-old woman with ebony hair tied in a long ponytail and a pale completion not to mention she smelled of fresh cherry blossoms. He had heard stories of Rin when she was just a young girl since she's been here since she was a young child and Kohaku often used whatever he could dig up as blackmail towards the young nurse

And last was Doctor Wei Tsukishiro, the fifty year old man was what he thought of his grandfather as his own had died some while before his birth. Wei was kind and had a great sense of humor though when it came to his work he was nothing but dead serious. There wasn't a patient that had died without thanking him for his efforts. And ever then he worked his damnest to bring them back or make sure there body was respected after their passing

Needless to say he liked Wei the best, with his twinkling eyes and dimples he was a kind heart and was the only male who didn't mooch off his mother.

**-**

"How is he Wei?" asked Tomoyo as she edged near the boy's sick body, after all she had sort of caused this as she had forgotten to take the machinery off 'kill whatever's in path' mode and put it on 'Training for beginners'

Boy, if Tohru ever found out the petite woman would have her head (and let's just say there is many out there who would gladly take it)

"He is fine, just over whelmed, Rin what's the status?" asked the doctor as he looked down at his trainee

"Fine, sir heart rate is a little over 140 but I think that has to do with his sudden work out…" –at this everyone glanced at Tomoyo who just played an innocent look- "but besides that a couple days of bed rest and an increase on antibiotics. He should be fine" said Rin as she looked down at the boy she thought of a little brother

"You see Ms. Honda, Kohaku will be just fine now dry your tears" said Wei kindly at the watery eyed woman who hugged onto her son's body (the best she could) for dear life

"My poor baby, so strong like a warrior and yet you can not even fight this… this curse placed upon you" whispered Tohru as she let the unshed tears now fall willingly as her hair fell out of it's fancy twist and covered her face

"Come on Tohru-chan Tsukishiro-sama said it would be fine," said Sora and Tohru sniffed never taking notice the two males behind her that were glaring at another

Tomoyo smirked watching them, probably deciding who would comfort Tohru this time "Oi! Tohru-chan that baka sister of mine won't let off so I suggest we move Koha to the western end of the mansion so she can't go gallivanting around his room! I swear the woman has yet one day to walk into my gun"

"_TOMOYO"_ yelled Sora as she glared at her co-worker, but how could she expect any less?

Tomoyo Hayata was not one to get down on one knee and cry for someone, much less a little boy. She was completely an emotionless void, that or she held it all in very well. Not to mention she was horrible at trying to help out in these kinds of situations

"What? What did I do now Sora nee-chan?" asked the girl innocently and Sora rolled her eyes, from the two males in the group who always fought over Tohru and her incompetent warrior friend she was on the verge of loosing it.

No one took his or her job seriously! Unlike her, and when the mistress and her son were well they we're just as bad! Honestly she worked with a bunch of two year olds

"Hey Tohru-chan let me take Kohaku to his room for you?" asked Yamato in a deep musky voice that would usually turned on any female but Tohru had been around her blonde friend so long she no longer took heed of it

"Hai- thank you very much Yama, that would be very thoughtful of you," mumbled Tohru and Yamato shot a triumphant look to Yui before setting to his task

"Come on Tohru-chan I will accompany you to a the kitchen you look like you could eat something – it will also help you feel better" said Yui in a voice like Yamato's as he slide a hand down her waist, heading south

Let it also be known, that both men are the biggest hentai's in all of China!

Seeing what was going to happen Yamato almost dropped Kohaku in his fury, but fully regained himself as he saw Sora reach over and slap Yui's descending hand with narrowed eyes

Yui's face dropped at her cold eyes and with a sigh he backed off, not wanting to get a good tongue lashing from Sora later on "Come on Tohru- will go work on the plans for the upcoming business deal"

**-**

And then they were gone much to Yui and Yamato's disappointments, Kohaku moaned in the blonde's arms feeling his head was about to explode

'_**Why Kami have you placed this curse on me?'**_

_-_

**-**

(End)

_-_

_-_

Author's Rants

**A/N:** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo the mystery builds,

**Title:** The Fork in the road

**Couple:** XXX

(Though there will be some but not so much in the major role)

**Rating: **PG13 -------------------- for Kyo's everlasting potty mouth

**Summary: **Kohaku Sohma is the son of Tohru and Yuki after a one-night stand. Though he doesn't possess the form of a Juunishi he has a curse of his own. But what could be so horrible, that his mother fled, and what would happen when he met his family?

**:DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Fruits Basket.

**-**

**Life Notes**

Nothing much is going on in my boring life for now, but it's fun to fill up this little block to make it look like I have a life

Also some of you many of noticed how character personalities and names are taken from other anime so I admit I do not own them, but it is not and –exact- copy

Examples

**Yamato Akizuki**; he looks and has the first name of Yamato Ishida from Digimon 01/02 and his last name 'Akizuki' is actually Nakuru's from Card Captor Sakura and his personality has a mixture of Yamato (from Digimon) and Miroku (from Inuyasha)

**Sora Mizuki**; she looks and has the first name of Sora Takenouchi from Digimon 01/02 and her last name 'Mizuki' is actually Kaho's from Card Captor Sakura and her personality is a mixture of Sora (from Digimon) and Sango (from Inuyasha)

**Yui Higurashi;** his last name 'Higurashi' is actually Kagome's from Inuyasha and he has the personality mixture of Miroku (from Inuyasha)

**Kohaku Sohma**; his appearance, personality and first name is taken from Kohaku, Sango's little brother as a demon exterminator which comes from Inuyasha

**Rin Genzo**; her first name is taken from Rin of Inuyasha and her appearance is made to be what I think Rin would look like if she were older. Also her last name 'Genzo' is from Saiyuki

**Kanna Hayata**; her first name is taken from Kanna of Inuyasha

**Tomoyo Hayata**; her first name and appearance is taken from Tomoyo Daidouji of Card Captor Sakura and her personality is mixtures of Meiling (from Card captor Sakura) K (from Gravitation) Noriko (from Gravitation)

**Doctor Wei Tsukishiro; **his last name 'Tsukishiro' is taken from Yukito of Card Captor Sakura and he is a direct characters out of the anime of Wei- the servant to the Li Family

+Names that have also been used, to give you an idea of their personalities and appearance+

_**(Inuyasha) **_

Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, Kagome, Miroku, Kaede, Hojou

_**(Digimon)**_

Miyako

_**(Ah! My Goddess) **_

Keiichi

**-**

Right so I hoped that helped some of you, and I don't want any emails from some law firm saying I'm being sued cause

I just stated everything and where it's originally from so if you want more info look it up yourself and

2) I'm friggin broke. I haven't got enough money to go on a shopping spree --0

So till I update again, Review please

**-**

**Story Notes **

_Just a little something more on the characters and surroundings,_

**-**

**-**  
**  
(Beijing, China)**

_Tohru Honda;_ **(Age 30) **Tohru is the one of the main characters and build a lot of mystery with the knowledge of her son's illness. She is an heiress of a billion dollar empire and is businesswoman with her own fashion line. She's very loving and cares for the imamate others putting them before her self. Her son is Kohaku, she's single and Yui and Yamato are constantly fighting over her affection

_Kohaku Sohma;_ **(Age 13) **Kohaku is no doubt the main character as the story revolves around him. His mother is Tohru Honda and he's an only child and takes after his mother a lot. He never knew his father and when he was born it was with a curse. He now fights to find an antidote part of the reason why he pushes himself so hard into his studies.

_Kanna Hayata_; **(Age 32)** Kanna is the newbie in the Honda mansion who has yet to discover the secrets of the manor on her own. She's smart, beautiful and open minded. Usually she is very well in check with her emotions but when she's around her older sister Tomoyo she lets her anger take control. She is also Kohaku's teacher in home schooling

_Tomoyo Hayata_; **(Age 34)** Tomoyo is the trusted bodyguard of Tohru. She's a trained assassin and loves jokes and play. And sometimes can be controlling and bossy though she's rather pretty getting any guy she wants and is the older of the Hayata sisters.

_Sora Mizuki; _**(Age 27) **Sora isTohru's first maid (and most trusted) and wherever the mistress was the she is in tow. Not only is she loyal and one of the most caring people in the manor she is one of Tohru's closest friends and is thought for Kohaku as an older sister. She is also the one who will willingly beat the two hentai's if they try to grope a woman in her sight

_Rin Genzo_; **(Age 22) **Rin is a nurse in training and also Kohaku's personal health care worker. Though she is mostly seen with Tohru or in the exercise room. Rin is a kind-hearted girl but keeps mostly to herself. She's been serving the Honda family ever since she was 15 and thinks of it as her home, not to mention she thinks Tohru as an older sister

_Yui Higurashi_; **(Age 33) **Yui is Tohru's manservant, he was a gift from Akito to her though no one knows this but Tohru (and of course Akito) he's been a slave all his life as he grew up severing the Sohma's in the main house (in Tokyo, Japan) When Kohaku was little he was his father figure but now is merely seen as his older brother. He doesn't like to show his emotions much or his feelings of true love for Tohru. He's one of the biggest Hentais in China and tends to grope his mistress all the time.

_Yamato Akizuki_; **(Age 29) **Yamato is the Honda's personal driver, he's mellow and outgoing not to mention a little hottie and is wanted by every female in the manor (in which there are few) Though he has his eyes set on his mistress and is often bickering with Yui for her affection behind her back (A/N kind of like Yuki and Kyo ne?) Both he and Yui are known for there perverted ways and Sora often punishes them for it also

_Doctor Wei Tsukishiro_; **(Age 50) **Wei is the family doctor of the Honda's, he's kind and has a great sense of humor but when it comes to his work he's dead serious and will never give up on a patient until –he- thinks nothing more can be done (and even then he makes sure there body is respected all the way to burial) he's originally from Germany but his mother took him to her homeland when he was a baby. (But he's still got the funny accent) and originally came a doctor as he was inspired by his little sister who died of cancer. Also Kohaku thinks him as a grandfather and respects him as he's the only male who doesn't grope his mother

**-**

**(Tokyo, Japan) **

- 

**_Kagura Sohma;_ (Age 32) **Kagura is the wife to Kyo Sohma and the mother of Ayumi, Keiichi, Miyako and Kokoro. She works down at the gym as an aerobics teacher and lives in a small cottage on the end of Sohma property with her family, as Kyo is not part of the inner zodiac circle. Her zodiac is Bore

**_Kyo Sohma;_ (Age 30) **Kyo is the husband of Kagura Sohma and father to Ayumi, Keiichi, Miyako and Kokoro. He works as a business partner with Yuki and lives with his family in a cottage on the edge of Sohma land. His zodiac is Cat (and that is why he is not on good terms with Akito)

_Ayumi Sohma_; **(Age 12) **Ayumi is the eldest child of Kagura and Kyo Sohma the first daughter of two

_Keiichi Sohma_; **(Age 6) **Keiichi is the second eldest child of Kagura and Kyo. He's the first son and the heir of his parents' fortune if anything were to happen to them

_Miyako Sohma_**; (Age 3) **Miyako is Kokoro's twin and is the oldest of the two she is the second daughter of Kyo and Kagura Sohma

_Kokoro Sohma_;** (Age 3) **Kokoro is Miyako's twin and is the youngest of the two he is the second son of Kyo and Kagura Sohma and the youngest of the entire family.

**_Yuki Sohma;_** **(Age 30)** Yuki is the father of Noriko. He has his own soft ware company and is business partners with Kyo. He was first engaged to Tohru Honda when they were in collage but she just disappeared one day leaving him alone. Eventually he cheered up when an old flame from high school walked back into his life (Hana) but after she gave birth Akito sent her away with her memories erased. He is the next clan leader in line after Akito and lives in the Sohma complex and his zodiac is the rat 

_Noriko Sohma;_ **(Age 8) **Noriko is Yuki's daughter and what he thinks is his only child. She is the daughter of Hanajima Saki and Yuki Sohma and inherited her mother's "powers" but she grew up without a mother since Akito erased Hana's memories

**_Hanajima Saki;_** **(Age 30) **Hana and Yuki dated secretly during high school and later got back together after a small reunion. She is the mother of Noriko and was going to marry Yuki but Akito stepped in and ordered Hatori to erase her memories where he sent her back to America with her family. She has also a odd power where she can read thoughts and manipulate electricity Hatsuharu/Haru Sohma; (Age 29) Haru is the father of Mara Sohma, his late wife died during childbirth and since then he had been cold and distant. He is trained as a prestigious lawyer and has his own law firm. He lives in a condo in the city after he went behind Akito's back to marry and have Mara. His zodiac is Oxen 

_Mara Sohma;_ **(Age 6)** Mara is Haru's only daughter and child, her mother died giving birth to her but it doesn't make her father love her any less

**_Momiji Sohma;_ (Age 29)** Momiji is the father of Hojou and husband to Eri Sohma. He works as a businessmen in partner ship with his father's company and lives in the Sohma complex. His zodiac is the Rabbit 

_Eri Sohma;_ **(Age 28)** Eri is Momiji's wife and Hojou's mother. She met Momiji in there last year of high school and married soon after, though they live in the Sohma complexes since Akito didn't want to loose his control over his family. She's serene and loving and also a distant cousin of the Sohma's making it okay for her to marry Momiji in Akito's eyes

_Hojou Sohma_; **(Age 2) **Hojou is the only son/ child of Momiji and Eri Sohma

**_Ritsu Sohma_; (Age 34) **Ritsu is a bouncer for a local bar in Tokyo, as well as a cross dresser but none the less is very beautiful and has fooled many. Ritsu has never found love but since he is so close to Kagura she let him be the godmother/father of all four of her and Kyo's children. He lives in the Sohma complex and his zodiac is Monkey

**_Ayame Sohma;_ (Age 49) **Ayame owns his own dress shop and lives in a bachelor pad up above with his fiancée Kagome. He went to school to Hatori and Shigure so is closest to them and his zodiac is Snake

_Kagome Sohma_; **(Age 34) **Kagome is Ayame's fiancée and is just as crazy as him scary huh?

**_Shigure Sohma;_ (Age 49)** Shigure is a famous writer known world wide, and is the father to Yuka Sohma after a fling two years before Tohru came to live with him. He lives in a small cottage in the Sohma land and his zodiac is Dog. 

_Yuka Sohma;_ **(Age 15) **Yuka is Shigure's first and only child, she is the result of a fling and lived with her mother in Kyoto until she was eleven and then was sent to live with her father after her mother couldn't support her anymore

**_Hatori Sohma;_ (Age 49) **Hatori is the family doctor for the Sohma's. As well he has his own clinic down town and lives in the Sohma complex. His zodiac is Dragon but when he transforms he's a seahorse

**_Akito Sohma;_ (Age 32)** Akito is the Sohma head clan leader, when he was born it was with a curse of a young life and has had various illnesses. He is vindictive and controlling and is disliked by most Sohma members 

**_Hiro Sohma;_ (Age 26) **Hiro is the husband of Kisa Sohma and the father to Miroku and soon-to-be Kaede. He is real estateagent and lives in the Sohma complex. His zodiac is Sheep

**_Kisa Sohma_; (Age 27) **Kisa is the wife of Hiro Sohma and mother of Miroku and soon-to-be Kaede. She owns her own café down town and lives in the Sohma complex. Her zodiac is Tiger

_Miroku Sohma;_ **(Age 2) **Miroku is the only son of Hiro and Kisa Sohma

_Kaede Sohma_; **(not born yet) **Kaede is the upcoming daughter of Kisa and Hiro Sohma

**- **

(Places)

**-**

_Beijing, China_

_The Honda Manor_

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Kyoto, Japan_

_Kaibara High School_

_The Sohma Mansion_

**-**

**Message; "**All human actions have one or more of these seven causes: chance, nature, compulsions, habit, reason, passion, desire." – Aristotle

Posted; January 18, 2004 (8:04 pm) 

Vampira, the damned


End file.
